Nepgear
Nepgear (ネプギャー) is the younger sister of Neptune. As all the characters introduced in Hyperdimension Neptunia Mk2 personify portable gaming, in contrast to the consoles that their older sisters represent, she represents the Sega Game Gear. Personality GG is a good girl. *pat pat*. No, really. "GG" actually stands for "good girl." She's sweet, precious, innocent, and most importantly, easy to push around. She's very weak to peer pressure, and would even go nude in public if egged on enough. She's also a pretty good mass murderer. You know. If you want to exterminate all the goddesses for some reason, GG's your girl. For some reason, she says "goodness" a lot. What a weird verbal tic, huh? Goodness... Nepgear really likes her sister. Like, really likes her sister. She likes her sister so much she would kill all of the other goddesses just so that Neptune can take the title of supreme protagonist, or something like that. She's got a super secret yandere streak hidden deep inside her psyche that noone will ever uncover except in the most exceptional of circumstances. Normally Gear's such a good girl she couldn't even think of killing anyone, even for her sister's sake. Normally, at least. GG in Mk2 At the beginning of the game, Nepgear is pretty weak and cries a lot, but after IF kisses her, she slowly gains determination. A little bit too much determination though, see, because she ends up killing everyone. Oops. Contrary to popular belief, Gear didn't actually kill everyone. She only kills Uni, Rom, Ram, and Neptune. Noire kills herself, and Neptune kills Blanc and Vert. In Re;Birth2, Nepgear also kills Underling. GG in Victory After all she did in Mk2, GG became a little pussy in Victory. She has this cute little gimmick where she constantly learns pointlessly depressing skills. Unfortunately, those skills can't be used in game, which obviously sucks. She also constantly bitches about how apparently everyone thought she was a terrible protag in Mk2. Maybe if she didn't fucking kill everyone people would appreciate her more. GG in Sega Hard Girls GG once again proves how good of a girl she is. While the other goddess and Sega Hard Girl pairs are too busy fighting each other to the DEATH, GG is here trying to figure out how to befriend Game Gear. Ultimately, she fails, and dies when Neptune runs her over. Likes and Dislikes Nepgear's favorite thing is onee-chan. She also has a fetish for robots of every kind. Especially drills. Drills are romantic. Nepgear doesn't have any dislikes in particular, but she probably would have trouble getting along with people who aren't into mecha. Part of what makes Voice Hearing either one of her voices first, and then hearing the other afterwards after getting accustomed to one, is a bit shocking. Her English voice and her Japanese voice are quite different from one another. As per usual, the English voice is much deeper than the Japanese voice, but it's a bit amusing how so. Cabanos' performance brings out the more mature side of GG, while Horie brings more of her little sister element to the table. Horie's voice is cute, much cuter than Cabanos', and makes GG seem a lot younger, which she is, probably. Cabanos' voice fits because of the long-running joke that Nepgear is the more mature one (compared to her older sister, Neptune). Horie's voice fits because of the fact that Nepgear, at the end of the day, is the cute younger sister. They both do a good job of acting, although perhaps Horie's acting is a little bit better. Ultimately, both voices are good Nepgears. As Purple Sister, her voice does not change, even in VII,needed so no comments there. Quotes : Nepgear/Quotes Gallery File:Purple_Sister_school.png|gg going to school File:Nepgear_Vert_Chika_and_Neptune.jpg|i think i'll take you up on that offer... File:Nepgear's_mk2_measurements_2.png|as usual, her sizes File:Purple_Sister's_mk2_measurements_2.png|as usual, for purple sister too Sadgear.jpg Fretgear.png Watermelon.jpg|gg having a mid-life crisis while eating a watermelon it's not gehaburn's fault.png|gg did nothing wrong Neppizza.jpg|after visiting pizza hut with fellow planeptune goddesses Category:Female Character Category:Goddess Category:Planeptune residents